Stray Ray of Hope
by van uchimaki
Summary: What if on the day of their wedding Booth leaves Brennan alone at the altar?And 5 years later he reappears simply saying "Bones,we have a case" Can Brennan cope with this rationally?will Booth be able to reconquer her?please review..it's my 1st fik..


Temperance Brennan was in the seventh heaven of delight. She was getting married today and that with Special Agent Seeley Booth. They had been partners for four years now. Some two years ago, after having being kidnapped by the Grave Digger, Booth had been so relieved to see her alive that he had kissed her in front of everyone and to her surprise she found herself to respond…rather enthusiastically. From then, they started dating and about one year or so ago Booth had proposed to her. Brennan had the shock of her life and nearly had a heart attack when she saw the ring box. But after all that they had endured together, Brennan was forced to admit that if someday she had to marry someone, it would be Booth. On the other hand, she was not prepare to get on another personal level with Booth which included being partly dependent on him and also to just forget about her beliefs on marriage. So, it took several months of Booth's speeches on marriage, loads of bickering on the matter, much of Angela's exasperated sighs and of course, Booth's charming smiles and his new point of views on the matter, which Brennan thought it was the squints' work, and his creativity and skills of persuasion, before getting the final 'Yes' of Bones.

"Sweetie" her best friend, Angela Montenegro, interrupted her thoughts. "Are you ready? It's our turn in two minutes. God, Bren I'm so happy for you that I think my heart gonna explode right now!" "Yes Ange, I'm ready. I'll just grab the flowers and I'm coming. Thanks for being so happy for me…in a few years or maybe even months, I'll be your bridesmaid at your wedding with Hodgins" Brennan replied, her mind still enveloped in a perfect bubble. Angela blushed and murmured something that Brennan didn't catch and left the room, leaving her alone in her thoughts.

Her bridesmaids Cam and Angela were by the door, patiently waiting for their turn to walk in the sunny alley. Finally the music started and the bridesmaids made their entrance in the garden where the wedding was to be held. It had Angela's idea to hold the wedding in Hodgins's garden so as to profit of the sunshine. Well, she had also been their wedding planner as she was the only person who could understand both Booth's and Brennan's wants for their wedding and she was an artist, the result was simply incredible. A collective sound of awed and shocked gasps was heard when Brennan came in view, just like Angela had planned. Her hair was held in a loose bun at her tiara with curled strands hanging on her shoulders, her eyes were done skillfully in shades of smoky gray which brought out the brilliant blue in her eyes and her dress was of a "Mermaid Style" which brought out her fantastic figure. She held a large bouquet of creamy roses. She also appeared to be gliding instead of walking. She was utterly and heartbreakingly gorgeous. The way she moved and the glow she had, was just Wow! So far, everything was perfect. Just one glance ruined everything. Brennan glanced at the altar and her bubble exploded. Dread flooded right in her veins and her heart seemed to stop. "Where's Booth?" she asked. It made no sense. Booth should have been there before her, him with all his beliefs. He would surely would not late at his own marriage! Brennan could help feeling herself being paralyzed with fear. One look at Hodgins, his best man and the latter was already off to go and check the room where Booth had been only minutes ago but instead of finding Booth, he found a letter addressed to Dr Brennan. He hurriedly went out and gave the letter to Brennan who ripped it open and read:

_Dear Temperance,_

_These last two years passed with you have been truly wonderful and you know that I love you more than anything but…I can't marry you. I honestly think that we did things too fast and I apologize for not seeing it sooner. I'm not the right guy, I mean not the guy that was destined to marry you. Someday I'm sure you'll meet him and live happily ever after with him but it's not me! I'm sorry. I know that I'm breaking your heart but I don't have the choice. To help you to heal faster and to go on with your life rapidly, I'm going away. I love you but I think it's not enough._

_Sincerely sorry,_

_Booth_

She felt her heart shattering in billions of pieces in record time but she didn't crack. Not in front of all these people. She could feel tears already swelling in her eyes. She addressed the persons before her, saying "That's it people. The wedding's been cancelled. I apologize for that but you can find refreshments in the ballroom. Thank you." Her voice brittle and breaking twice. She went in the mansion, in the room she occupied and changed herself in a fresh set of clothes, throwing the wedding dress unceremoniously across the room. She tore the tiara from her head and freed her hair. She went in the bathroom to remove her makeup and went to lock her bedroom's door though she knew that no one would bug her now as Angela would not let them as she knew that Brennan needed time to think alone. It was then that everything crashed on her. After all these years, the Dr Temperance Brennan broke down. She sat in a corner of the room, letting reality and despair crashing on her. She cried all the tears of her body. She wanted to die. How could Booth do that to her? Of all the people, why did Booth leave her? The man who had made her believe in love, in marriage…"Why Booth? Why did you do this to me? I needed and wanted only you in my life? Wasn't I good enough for you? You promised to never let me down but you failed it! You failed me!" and with that she began to cry even harder. Why do all the persons she love go away and leave her alone? Was she, Temperance Brennan, condemned not to have any moments of joy and happiness? Was she condemned to remain all alone, letting darkness and sorrow overpowering and killing her? NO! She was a strong, independent woman, a best-selling author and a famous anthropologist. She would not let sorrow overpower her. At present, she was still weak, the memories and the pain being still fresh and raw in her mind but with time she would get stronger and stronger and would try to forget about all that. It had been a mistake to let Booth inside her walls and now she was paying for it. She had also been wrong about letting herself become emotional. She was always rational but feelings were not. They were completely irrational and people guided by them were fools as their emotions had complete control on them, their behaviors and lives. But she was a realistic person, she could survive this. She would survive this. Women, before her had survived and had got on with their lives, so why couldn't she? Slowly, she drifted to sleep, thinking of how someday she was going to make Booth pay for all the humiliation and sufferings she had endured because of him. For once that night, pure determination shone in her tear-filled eyes…


End file.
